


Secret Favor

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bascially it's the Sabbath scene in the Birth OVA universe and Akira loses his virginity, Btw did I mention that this was going to be both fluffy and steamy at the same time?, Enjoy!, IT'S STILL NSFW, It's completely consensual I promise, M/M, NSFW, PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT ALTHOUGH THIS IS FLUFFY NSFW, She goes by Danganphobia on here, This is set in the Birth OVA, This was a request by danganphobias on Tumblr, With that in mind as you read, hence the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: This had to be a joke. An honest-to-God joke.Here he was, psyching himself up to be tossed into unspeakable, unimaginable horrors that were waiting for him. They had just escaped some of the most horrific demons any mortal could ever lay eyes on and were just fighting for their lives earlier, scraping by to tell the tale. This was the moment that was supposed to change everything: to become one with a demon and fight the forces of Hell from destroying the unsuspecting humanity.He wasn’t expecting a goddamn party, filled with half-naked women and rock music blaring so loud that how they weren’t deaf yet was a miracle.He was psyching himself up for this!?





	Secret Favor

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

This had to be a joke. An honest-to-God joke.

Here he was, psyching himself up to be tossed into unspeakable, unimaginable horrors that were waiting for him. They had just escaped some of the most horrific demons any mortal could ever lay eyes on and were just fighting for their lives earlier, scraping by to tell the tale. This was the moment that was supposed to change everything: to become one with a demon and fight the forces of Hell from destroying the unsuspecting humanity.

He wasn’t expecting a goddamn party, filled with half-naked women and rock music blaring so loud that how they weren’t deaf yet was a miracle.

He was psyching himself up for this!?

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

He heard Ryo laughing next to him like he just pulled an April Fool’s joke.

“What the hell is this, some kind of a shit-for-brains joke?” Akira asked angrily.

Ryo didn’t answer him, just looking out into the distance at the club scene that was currently taking place under his house. Just where the hell did these people come from anyway?

The rock song that was playing faded as it turned off. Some of the lights came on and most of the party-goers went to go lounge about and smoke. Ryo took a seat on one of the nearby sofas with a smirk on his face. Akira followed close behind looking around at the dark, destroyed environment that was Ryo’s basement. He needed answers.

“Ryo!” Akira called Ryo out.

“Calm down. This is a modern version of an ancient rite known as a Sabbath. They were used by witches. You see, in the past, communion with the forces of darkness was more common. The Black Mass, or Sabbath, was used to attract evil spirits in search of a host. The ceremonies were specially designed to make it easier for humans to meld with demons. That’s our objective today, so we have to create the same sort of circumstances as far as we can. You see, demons find union with humans difficult because our powers of Reason prevent it; the Sabbath is designed to destroy Reason. Other animals: fish, reptiles, whatever you like are not possessed of any Reason, you see? So demons find it very easy to meld with these animals because they have no powers of Reason to get in the way.” Ryo explained.

That made sense.

“I see, so in order for a union with a demon to take place, we have to abandon our powers of human Reason.” Akira reiterated to make sure he heard correctly.

“Precisely, we have to cast aside our human Reason as completely as possible, which is why I laid on this little lot. I gathered this bunch of no-hopers here myself. They’re used to throwing away Reason in the pursuit of pleasure. It’ll be easier to abandon our powers of Reason with these people around.” Ryo explained further, remaining usually calm about the whole thing.

Akira looks around in the room again to get a better grasp of the situation: the smell of booze and cigarette smoke is as strong as the sexual immorality in the air. The whole room looked visibly hazy, almost in a surreal fashion, like a weird dream. He almost felt sick and dizzy.

“Hey, come sit down, you’re looking a little out of it.” Ryo offered, patting a seat next to him on the sofa. Without hesitation, Akira awkwardly maneuvered around the table to take the spot next to Ryo, not wanting to be anywhere near the couple having open sex a few feet on his right. Ryo could sense his blatant discomfort, it wasn’t hard to read Akira’s body language. Akira was even blushing a little, his cheeks a visible pink.

“Here, drink this.” Ryo reaches over the table– his other arm casually resting behind Akira’s neck– and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, offering it to Akira.

“Are you sure?” Akira questioned, worried. He had never touched alcohol for as long as he had been alive.

“We have to abandon our Reason otherwise the union will be difficult. This will help loosen you up and lose your inhibitions.” Ryo told him, still holding the whiskey bottle. Akira hesitated for a moment before taking the bottle into his hands. Taking a breath, he brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig before placing it back on the table. The whiskey itself was incredibly strong tasting, but it was strong enough for one to get a little tipsy. He refused to move from his spot as he already felt the effects of the alcohol kicking in his system.

“You alright?” Ryo asked, with a hint of… concern?

“Yeah… I’m okay, just… a little dizzy.” Akira spoke slowly.

Akira was more concerned with trying to find some stability that he didn’t notice someone coming up towards them. Akira saw an approaching shadow on the floor and looked up to see a sultry, topless woman greet them. Akira’s whole face turned beet-red at the woman as Ryo remained coolly undisturbed.

“Hey there, boys! Come dance with me and my friends!” The topless woman offered.

“We’re good, thanks.” Ryo placing his hand that was resting on the couch behind Akira’s neck to Akira’s shoulder, pulling Akira closer to him.

“Oh come on! Why so sour?” The woman asked, oblivious to the mood of the situation. Akira got nervous about how Ryo was going to respond, who looked slightly irritated.

“Look, we’re not interested.” Ryo stood up, taking Akira with him under his arm away from the couch. Akira didn’t even have time to react, feeling Ryo’s tightly hold him as they walked away. They both walked to the other side of the room, where it was more secluded with an opening in the wall. The only objects in this tiny opening were some empty boxes and a table. Akira let go of Ryo and stood against the wall, confused as to why they’re back here of all places.

“Ryo? What’s wrong? Why are we back here?” Akira asked, confused. Wasn’t the point of being here supposed to be them melding with demons…?

Ryo didn’t answer at first, but after a moment he took a breath.

“You know that in order for a union with a demon to take place, you have to get rid of all inhibitions and reason, right?”

“Yes, why?” Akira’s heart was pounding a little faster than normal and… was it just him or did the room get a little hotter?

“When I mean getting rid of all inhibitions, I mean no holds barred. You have to give up everything.”

“Ryo, what are you going on about?” Akira asked, confused yet tense. He was already going beyond with even attending a party like this, glancing at nude women, and even drinking alcohol; what else did he need to lose?

“You’re a virgin, right?” Ryo asked in a casual manner, looking dead into Akira’s eyes.

It took Akira a moment to figure out what Ryo was talking about. Thinking it over, the puzzle pieces were clicking into place as Akira began to understand what Ryo was referring to when he said to lose all inhibitions. His eyes widened as he gasped and felt his entire face, even the tips of his ears, turn a dark scarlet. Akira was so overcome with complete shock at the question he forgot how to breathe. Everything around him seemed to slow to a standstill, the music sounding muffled and faded, the lights not as bright.

He was going to have to lose his…

“I’ll take your reaction as a yes.” Ryo observed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Is this really necessary!?”

“Unfortunately it is. You have a better chance at a union if you’re not a virgin. Demons don’t take virgins because their purity acts as a barrier.”

Akira looked down at his feet, clutching the folds of his jacket.

“If I have to… Ryo, I can’t do it here, I don’t know these people! Who knows who they’ve been with? I would rather do it with someone I know and trust to do it. I’m sorry, I just can’t do it, not with some stranger!” Akira protested, looking away at the ground.

He looked back to find Ryo standing right in front of him, taking Akira aback by how close he was. His closeness allowed Akira to be able to see Ryo’s features more clearly: those blue moon eyes, long, black lashes, his surprisingly soft features…

“Ryo?”

Akira immediately then felt Ryo’s arm wrapped around his waist and the other one wrap around his upper back as Akira then felt Ryo full-on kiss him on the lips. Akira’s eyes widened again as he felt his knees getting weak. His face, and another part of him, was getting warmer by the second.

Not some stranger. Not Miki. His own best friend is kissing him.

This should be wrong. He wasn’t supposed to like boys. He should be pushing Ryo away.

Yet, he didn’t want to.

Akira felt the urge to kiss back, so he did as he rests his hands on his Ryo’s chest.

Ryo’s lips are warm…

His hands soft…

Akira felt… strangely okay with this.

They split the kiss slowly, their eyes slowly opening back to each other. Ryo’s eyes widened, realizing what they just did.

“A-Akira, I’m so sorry!” Ryo panicked, pulling his arms away and holding them up like he was about to be arrested for a crime.

“Huh?”

“I-I don’t know what came over me! I just…” Ryo stopped, his face looking as though he was going to say something incriminating, and Akira watched him fidget.

“Take your time, you’re okay.” Akira assured him.

Ryo took a breath and continued, looking at the ground, “Please don’t hate me…”

“I’m not going to hate you, Ryo, you’re my best friend!” Akira tried to soothe him.

Ryo paused a moment before speaking.

“Akira, can I ask you something?” Ryo asked, his voice a little softer than normal.

“Yeah?”

“Would it…” Ryo paused before taking a breath, “…would it be okay if I could have this first time… with you?”

Akira watched as he looked away, a blush forming on his face. Ryo had always been the calm and collected one, so naturally, it was a surprise seeing him like this.

“Ryo?”

“I just… I really like you a lot and… I know this isn’t what you planned to happen and I know this is awkward and shit, so I-”

“Ryo. It’s okay. I’ll do it with you.” Akira stopped him right there, getting a mildly surprised look from Ryo. Akira smiled at him and all Ryo could do was blink at him.

“You… actually want to do it?” Ryo asked him in disbelief.

“Well, it’s definitely not how I imagined my first time was going to go, but then again I never imagined everything turning upside down like this.” Akira assured Ryo, “I’m okay with it. I trust you because, well, you’re you.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ryo questioned him, wanting to be sure before continuing.

“Yes.” Akira confirmed whole-heartedly, “Though, you’re gonna have to be patient with me, ‘cause I’m really new to this.”

“Me too, so it’ll be okay. Don’t worry about anything. I’m gonna take care of you, really good care of you.” Ryo told him before they kissed again, this time a little more insistently. Akira can feel goosebumps all over his skin at this new feeling. Ryo lightly placed his hands on Akira’s hips as he slowly breaks the kiss and begins to plant little pecks on Akira’s jawline before moving downward to Akira’s neck. 

“Could you raise your head a little?”

Akira lifts his head up to allow Ryo better access and felt Ryo’s hands slowly move under his sweater up to his waist and back down to hips again, feeling up his body with his soft hands. Akira moaned quietly as he put his hands on Ryo’s arms to support himself; he felt his knees getting weak again. His jeans start feeling a tighter as well, feeling himself straining against the fabric.

Ryo’s hands started to creep up his stomach to his chest, making Akira tense up. Akira could feel his shirt and sweater inching up, exposing his stomach. Ryo pulled away from his spot on Akira’s neck, but his hands remained on Akira’s chest. He could almost feel Akira’s heart beating faster by the minute.

“I’m gonna go under your shirt, is that okay?” Ryo asked before continuing.

“O-Okay.”

Given the go-ahead, Ryo lifted Akira’s shirt and ducked his head under it. Akira could feel Ryo plant little kisses on his stomach, making him feel slightly ticklish. Ryo started to move up to Akira’s diaphragm, still littering his skin with pecks. Akira soon found himself panting quietly; every part of him felt sensitive to the touch. He watched as his shirt and sweater bunch up as Ryo reached his chest, his hands still sliding up and down his sides.

Then Ryo started to suck on his right nipple, sending his nerves into overdrive and causing Akira to throw his head back into the wall as he let out a cracked moan. Ryo then playfully twisted the other nipple and Akira had to grip Ryo’s shoulders for stability.

“Oh my G-God… Oh my God…” Akira whined.

He had never experienced anything like this in his life. This feeling, this sensation… it felt so damn good. Akira looked down at Ryo doing his handiwork, breathing heavily and trembling. Ryo looks so collected despite the obvious blush on his face. Akira felt Ryo’s tongue lick his nipple, making the feeling even more sensitive and pleasurable. He gasped and let out a cracked moan.

“You okay?” Ryo asked.

“Y-Yes… yes…” Akira managed to speak between moans.

Ryo pulled away, allowing Akira to get a breather; he was clearly shaking and panting softly, his entire body feeling sensitive. His face felt hot and his knees were buckled together as a way to hold himself up.

“S-So what now? A-Are we gonna… do it?” Akira asked.

“You feel ready?” Ryo questioned him. This is it, no mixed signals, this is the moment.

Akira took a breath, “…Yes.”

“Okay. Turn around.” Ryo commanded.

Akira did as he was told and turned around, facing the wall. He held his breath as Ryo came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Akira extended his arms as his hands laid flat against the wall for support.

“If I need to stop for whatever reason, please say something.” Ryo reminded him as he rests his chin on Akira’s shoulder.

“I will.”

He had to go slow with Akira, freaking him out was the last thing he wanted. Ryo paused before kissing his neck under his ear, making Akira moan a little again. His other hand snaked around Akira’s hips and cupped him between his thighs, making Akira gasp as Ryo started to slowly grope him. Akira let out a cracked cry at the action, though gave no indication that he wanted Ryo to stop. Ryo kept this act up for a moment before moving up to undo the button on Akira’s jeans and the zipper.

“Is this okay?” Ryo whispered. Akira nodded once for approval.

Ryo carefully dug his hand between Akira’s pants and his boxers, continuing to fondle him. Akira’s breathing got heavy as his flat hands curled up into fists. Ryo’s other hand was sliding up and down Akira’s stomach and chest.

“Ahhhnn…” Akira whined as felt some precum staining the front of his boxers where Ryo’s hand was. Ryo ran his thumb across the top through the fabric, making Akira gasp and shudder slightly. Ryo slid his hand under the waistband and pulled out Akira’s dick, which at this point was already hard and a little wet from the precum. Ryo started pumping, which caused Akira to twitch violently at the hypersensitivity.

Akira couldn’t believe this was happening: he was losing his virginity in the middle of a club aka Ryo’s basement on the night where he will probably get possessed by a demon and probably die. What a way to spend the night. 

This was supposed to be sinful and wrong, and he should be ashamed.

Yet, it didn’t feel that way. On the contrary, it felt so… euphoric. The way that Ryo was stroking him more insistently and kissing his neck softly, whispering little things of encouragement like “You're doing so good!” and “You’re okay, I’m right here.” to make him feel safe and cared for. Everything felt so nice and sensitive he almost didn’t want it to end.

Akira was so taken back by the new-found pleasure of the whole thing that he didn’t notice a growing warmth in his stomach. When he did, he felt the need to scrunch his body up to hold back for a little longer. His breathing was already becoming even more labored than it already was and he felt like he was going to combust at any given moment.

“R-Ryo… I-I… I…” Akira squeaked, feeling on the edge.

A weird feeling snuck up on him and suddenly he felt overtaken by this new feeling. He let out a strained cry as his body went totally numb and his vision white. He felt his body physically release from all of the sexual tension and his eyes tear up. The euphoric feeling left as quick as it came and Akira soon found himself panting heavily like he just ran a race, his entire body being incredibly sensitive, and developing a new sense of self-love.

Speaking of love…

He felt two arms around his waist as Ryo hugged him tightly from behind, kissing his temple and cheek. Akira wanted to cry at the amount of love he was receiving from Ryo. He felt warm and safe in that hug.

“Are you okay? Did that feel good? Was it good?” Ryo asked, smiling and sounding a little excited.

Akira could only nod, a warm smile forming on his face; Ryo was so sweet and patient with him during the whole thing and it made Akira really happy knowing that Ryo cared that much for him. Ryo took out some tissues from his trenchcoat pocket and handed it to Akira to clean himself off. Ryo took one and dabbed it on Akira’s face to wipe away some of the sweat.

“R-Ryo? Is that…?” Akira whispered.

“Hmm?” Ryo looked to where Akira was staring at to see a white stain on the wall almost near the floor. Akira put two and two together and realized what it was.

“O-Oh gosh!” Ryo laughed a little as Akira cutely covered his face with his hands, greatly embarrassed. God, he was adorable.

“Yeah, that’s yours.” Ryo nonchalantly told him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

After Akira got himself cleaned up and in order, he turned around to face Ryo, a faint blush still on his cheeks and a soft smile on his face. He embraced Ryo and dug his head into Ryo’s chest.

“Thank you… Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

Ryo sweetly hugged back, stroking Akira’s hair and his back. Forget the party, forget the goal, forget the demons, at least for a little while; this was the most important thing right now.

“Ryo?”

“Hm?”

“Can I admit something, too?”

“Yeah?”

“… I like you, too.”


End file.
